The Truth Behind Puppy Wuvins
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: We finally find out the meaning of the elusive "Puppy Wuvins". A few citrus moments. Oneshot collab with Reizbar-Ookami.


Seto went deathly pale (well, more than he already was) when they finally said they could get off the plane. A greatly angered beauty (even though said beauty vehemently denied this at every chance) waited for him in the terminal. He knew Joey would be mad at him, and hopefully his golden lover would understand why he couldn't call him all throughout the seven days he was gone, especially on their anniversary. He had been so excited about the necklace he'd gotten for Joey, he was afraid he would ruin the surprise. But in retrospect, he mused, that probably hadn't been the smartest idea.

He grabbed his carry-on laptop bag and went off to find his luggage. It had all gone very smoothly, and the necklace still looked perfect. The thin, gold chain still glimmered like Joey's golden eyes, and the small ruby-eyed dragon was in perfect condition. Why they had something like this in Nice, France, he didn't know. But it suited his needs perfectly.

He began his walk into the terminal, his height coming in handy as he craned his head, searching through the crowd for the messy, sweet-smelling, golden-blond mop of hair he'd wanted to wake up next to these last seven days. Thoroughly puzzled, he instead found Roland.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roland, but where's Joey?" He asked, slightly worried the leggy teen hadn't come to meet him.

"Mr. Wheeler requested I give you this, sir," he answered, not explaining, but holding out a piece of paper.

Seto practically snatched it away, but was much more gentle than that. Everyone knew how rude of the CEO that would be.

_Mr. Kaiba,_

_I would say normally how much I missed you with all the usual 'puppy wuvins' you would be victim to at the airport._

_However, since you failed to call me these last seven days—especially on our anniversary—I simply have only to say the following phrases:_

_That CEO rear end of yours? Seto, my love, it is MINE when you arrive at the Mansion. _

_P.S.: And if you even _think _about trying to get away, the suffering will increase ten-fold._

_Joey_

If Seto was pale before, he was a ghostly white now. He simply folded the threat, ah, note and tucked away in the pocket of his gravity defying trench coat.

"Mr. Roland, do you think you could…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"With all due respect, sir," he coughed as he paused, "there is no way in hell that I would defy Mr. Wheeler's orders. Especially in the state he is now." And with that, Roland took Seto's bags while leaving him with a stunned expression. Soon, Seto followed him, taking his usual spot in the limo. He kept his eyes toward the floor, for if he looked up, he would see Joey's smiling face lying on his chest, or his sleeping face on Seto's shoulder, or even Joey's throat, directly in front of his mouth, a smirk for the mark of possessive ownership occupying Joey's tan neck.

For once, Seto was honestly feeling remorse—especially since it wasn't necessary he take this trip and deprive them both of each other.

Joey waited for the car to arrive. Checking his watch, he hoped he had done this right. He smiled to himself, knowing his plan would work. By writing the note in such an angry tone, Seto would be in forgive-me-please mode. Then Joey could really lay the 'puppy wuvins' on Seto, and hopefully that would relieve his hormones. He looked at himself once more in the mirror, and wished desperately that Mokuba was right about Seto's newest fixation.

He heard the car pull up, and a familiar exasperated sigh as Seto looked at the Mansion. Joey scurried up the stairs and placed himself into position.

He left the door open so just a sliver of sound could be heard.

"Good luck with Mr. Wheeler, sir," he heard Roland say. Seto didn't audibly respond, but began to climb up the stairs. Joey exhaled just before Seto rapped lightly on the door.

"Puppy…?" he called gently.

Seto entered their room quietly, only to see Joey in just _his_ black silk boxers and _his_ gray Oxford shirt. Big, golden eyes filled with hurt locked directly on his own cobalt eyes. Seto could feel himself slipping under the puppy dog eyes.

"Hi," Joey offered, breaking the silence. Seto leaned against the door frame.

"Hey," he returned, just as quietly. Joey got up the bed he'd warily perched on, and walked up to him, kissing his lover on the cheek. In his head, Seto could feel his control slipping. Joey, in some of Seto's most comfortable and favored clothing? Seto began to sweat as he convinced himself _not_ to jump the man he loved and missed oh-so-very-much.

"How'd it go?" Joey asked, already unpacking Seto's things and putting them back on hangers. He didn't answer, only watched as Joey came across the necklace.

"What's this?" he asked brightly. Seto finally moved away from the door, walking over and taking the chain away and placed it on Joey's neck, kissing just on The Mark.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispered into Joey's ear before tackling Joey onto the bed.

He was top for a moment before they flipped, Seto on the bottom and Joey straddling his hips. Said horny lover grinned before whispering "It will be" and slanted his lips over Seto's.

All anger and/or nervousness was forgotten as buttons flew, moans released, bodies flipped, and clothes tore. However, there was a pause:

"Joey, what exactly _are_ 'puppy wuvins'?"

Joey looked up incredulously, his moaning stopped as Seto hovered over him, looking down. "Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you, dragon?"

There was a smirk on the blonde's face that would have put the yamis' and Seto into therapy. For a second, Seto was proud of that smirk, until he realized _exactly _what that smirk meant.

"So nice to have you back, Seto," Joey said before pinning his dragon.


End file.
